1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pre-processing in a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Image histogram calculations are present on many modern digital cameras. Photographers may use the image histogram as an aid to show the distribution of tones captured, and whether image detail has been lost. In a histogram, the horizontal axis of the graph may represent tonal variations, red/green/blue and/or gray scale. The vertical axis may represent the number of pixels in each tone.
During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market; including lane departure warning (LDW), automatic high-beam control (AHC), traffic sign recognition (TSR) forward collision warning (FCW) and pedestrian detection.